


L.A LOVE

by valentinXalbus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentinXalbus/pseuds/valentinXalbus
Summary: "Do you know how frustrating it is to hide the one thing you’re most proud of?"





	L.A LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> During the Instyle interview, Daniel said that walking at the Sta. Monica Beach was one of the happiest memories he could think of ever since he debuted. As the shipper that I am, I tried to re-imagine or visualize that walk, with of course Seongwoo being on his side.

The hotel bed felt like a black hole for Seongwoo, the way the beige quilt conformed to his whole body and how the down feather pillows supported his head. He was physically exhausted, having to rush from the airport to rehearsals for the main event tomorrow, repeating runs and practicing cues as he was chosen to be one of the MCs the next day. Having spent an hour at the hotel pool, he knew that he is now clean from the dirt and germs that stuck to his body the whole day. Him, the members and their whole staff have also finished eating their dinner, and were advised to stay at the hotel room to rest. And he’s doing so. He surrenders to the call of his body, his ears treated by the white noise coming from the whirring of the airconditioning machine.

 

 

He was on the verge of reaching his deep sleep when he hears a knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice. He opens his eyes, and bolts up, looking at the intruder.

 

 

_“Hyung, may I come in?”_

 

“You’re already inside my room, Niel-ah.” he responds with a hoarse voice while scratching both eyes.

 

Daniel quickly dashed to Seongwoo’s bed, sitting on the edge just beside Seongwoo. “Did I wake you up? I’m sorry.” he asked apologetically.

 

 

Seongwoo, who is still scratching his eyes from his sleepiness, shakes his head to assure the younger that everything is fine. Daniel gets the message. He believes Seongwoo just like that. He stares at the older, waiting for him to finish his never-ending eye scratching. As soon as Seongwoo is done, Daniel grabs Seongwoo’s shoulders with both his hands, flashing a wide grin as soon as Seongwoo met his eyes. Seongwoo’s eyebrows met each other at the center, the older confused of what the smile implies.

 

 

“Hyung, let’s go out. Let’s walk in the beach.” Daniel’s voice was full of enthusiasm.

 

 

As much as Seongwoo’s body wanted to refuse, seeing Daniel’s eyes full of gleam made his heart falter. He can not refute Daniel’s suggestion, after-all, if they indeed went out, it would be the first time, after how many weeks, that they could spend their alone moment together as they were not able to do so because of their hectic schedules and rabid fans. Although he knew that him and Daniel aren’t nameless people, the thought of them at a foreign country provided him an assurance that people would not notice them. “ _People wouldn’t know who we are.”_ he thought to himself.

 

 

“Sure.” a simple answer was needed for a simple request. “But first, let me wear something over my shirt.” Seongwoo pulls his carrier out under his bed and opens it, pulling a black hoodie that matched the black shorts that he was wearing. Daniel watched him with full interest, giving Seongwoo a round of applause when the older had finished wearing the black apparel. Seongwoo received his joke well, and he gets a wink as a silly reply.

 

 

 

 

\---oOo---

 

 

 

One of many reasons why Seongwoo also agreed with Daniel’s request was because the hotel they were staying at was only a couple minutes away from Sta. Monica beach. He wouldn’t mind spending an hour or two alone with a person he holds dear in his heart. He desperately needed a moment with him alone. Except, they were not alone this time. One of their managers argued that they could only get out of the hotel if a body guard keeps an eye on them. The group’s whole managing staff (managers, stylists, security) are aware of the special relationship they had going on and they were very much supportive of it. However, they are always reminded to keep it lowkey to avoid suspicion from the fans or any lurking individuals. “ _Kang Daniel, you are Dispatch’s no.1 pick, just so you know._ ” one of their managers blurted out 3 weeks ago, after finding out on many SNS platforms that Daniel and Seongwoo had snuck out again to eat at a beef tartare restaurant.

 

 

They were greeted by the intoxicating breeze of the sea as soon as they stepped out of the hotel premises. The air was warm and humid, but it was mixed with the cool breeze of the water, and Seongwoo thanked the Lord he made the right decision to wear another layer of clothing or else he’d be shivering during the whole duration of their much awaited date. They walked along the pavements with ease, their bodyguard 10 meters away from them just as how Daniel pleaded him to do so. The pair admired every scenery, even noting how large the palm trees were at Los Angeles. They even stopped mid-walk just so Seongwoo could show his palm tree impersonation to Daniel, which was obviously received with a hearty laugh by the younger guy.

 

 

“Yah. You really like that jacket.” Seongwoo pointed to what Daniel was wearing. It was the violet Nerdy tracksuit with yellow side stripes that he wore during one of their V-Live broadcasts.

 

Daniel chokes on his own breath, taken aback by the sudden observation.

 

“Of course hyung. It’s a special jacket because we got paired by luck the last time I was wearing it.” Daniel explains nonchalantly, hoping that Seongwoo does not notice the panic on his eyes.

 

 

Seongwoo hops in front of Daniel, trying to catch the younger’s eyes, but Daniel was damn good with avoiding it. He chuckles and nudges Daniel playfully, “I can’t believe my bff is so sentimental.” Daniel responds with a smug smile, “I can’t believe you caught me.”

 

 

 

\---oOo---

 

 

 

Sta. Monica pier was a new world for Seongwoo and Daniel and it was unlike any attractions in Korea. The place was decorated with vibrant colors of different shades and hues, neons splattered around for an electrifying view, the smell of the sea made love with the various scents of the snacks offered on myriad food stalls.  The place was busy and people were buzzing around like bees, screams coming from the crazy rides, exclaims emitted from gaming booths. It was chaotic, but the pair found solace in this kind of chaos. It all felt like a security blanket and the two loved how they could casually blend in with the crowd and not get noticed.

 

 

Seongwoo thought his belly was full of the sumptuous dinner they’ve eaten an hour ago, but here he is, trying all sorts of food together with Daniel. Meanwhile, Daniel looked like a child inside his favorite candy store, pointing on different stalls and wowing on fascinating things that his eyes could capture. They occasionally took selfies together, one with the massive Belgian waffle they’ve devoured in seconds, one while trying on souvenir hats and scarves and the last one in front of the vivacious Ferris Wheel which stood on the middle of the place. They get casual looks from people who pass them, but it didn’t bother the pair, after all, how could two, tall, good-looking guys not get attention from curious bystanders.

 

 

They communicated with their eyes, the glint on both their orbs screamed with joy, and the smiles on their faces were enough indications that they are enjoying their time together. “Yah, I forgot we we’re followed. Haha.” Seongwoo reminded Daniel, who just brushed his reminder off his shoulder like an irrelevant speck of dust.

 

 

“Hyung, come.” Daniel grabs Seongwoo’s arms, beckoning him to follow Daniel’s lead.

 

 

Seongwoo just surrenders to the younger guy’s clutch. It is a funny metaphor he thinks as this is how he would love to spend his life together with Daniel, just the two of them relying on each other, them guiding one another and trusting each other’s guts and instincts.

 

 

‘Where are we going?” he asks when it looked like they’re exiting the vicinity of the pier.

 

 

Daniel releases his grip, and looks at him with earnest eyes, “Beach? Hyung, let’s walk?”, his voice was softer this time, and Seongwoo could feel Daniel’s yearning. He responds with a smile while nodding his head, “I’ll walk anywhere if it’s with you.”

 

 

\---oOo---

 

 

 

Compared to the rambling sounds of the pier, the atmosphere at the beach was rather melancholic. There were very few people at the white sands and only the crashing of the waves and the muffled noises coming from the pier can be heard. The place was dimly lit by the neon lights radiating from the pier and by two tall lamp posts on the center of the seashore. Darkness covered the place, and it was perfect for secret couples like them.

 

 

The silence between them was deafening this time. They have been walking for at least a minute already, yet no one dared to talk, not one of them even attempted to look each other in the eye. They were fixated with the sea in front of them, the vastness that reached the horizon, the infinite feeling it gives to its admirers.

 

 

Seongwoo looks at his side and back, and after confirming that people were not looking at them (well, except for their body guard who’s lurking in the shadows), he sneakily holds Daniel’s hand. Daniel jolted and stopped at his tracks and looks at the older guy. “What? You don’t like it?” Seongwoo queried, and releases his grasp. Daniel wildly shakes his head, and grabs the older’s hand and clutches it tightly, “I love it.” And he did, the spaces between their fingers fit perfectly with each other after all, as if God made them like puzzle pieces. The feeling of Seongwoo’s hand on his hand is what Daniel calls as his hotline, something he could call for everytime he is sad, happy or just yearning for Seongwoo’s affection. Seongwoo liked everything about it too -  the roughness of Daniel’s hands, the way the younger strokes the back of his hand with one of his fingers, the tight lock that’s gives him a sense of reassurance.

 

 

They continue walking with hands locked together, and hearts beating faster. It was still silent, Seongwoo noticed, and he looks at the younger to guarantee if everything is fine. He’s greeted by Daniel’s bunny smile, and he’s pleased to know that Daniel is enjoying it as much as he does.

 

 

“Hyung, you think we can stay here forever?” Daniel blurted out of nowhere, eyes fixed in front, not looking at Seongwoo. Seongwoo shuts his eyes for a while, as he knows from Daniel’s tone alone it’s gonna be another emotional night.

 

 

 

Seongwoo clears his throat, “I would want to, but we know it’s not possible.”

 

 

“But don’t you love it here? Because I do.” Daniel quickly replies, his voice soft with enthusiasm.

 

 

“I do. We could be free here, we could do everything we want here without being noticed. We could even hold our hands without being afraid of getting caught. I wish we could run away and hide here.” Seongwoo lists one of many reasons why he would love to stay on this place with Daniel.

 

 

They stop by an empty guard house, and sits on the lowest plank of the wooden stairs.

 

 

“Hyung, if we can’t move here, then we should buy an apartment together in Seoul and live there.” Daniel suggested, facing Seongwoo with a wide grin, but his eyes watery from the tears he’s trying to hold back. Seongwoo nods as he grabs Daniel’s hands and cups them with his. “Sure. We’ll buy an apartment and we could stay there with Peter and Rooney.”

 

 

“Hyung, can we adopt maybe like, one girl and boy? Let’s name them Mary Jane and Benjamin.” Daniel’s voice is mixed with enthusiasm and angst and it pains Seongwoo a bit, but he’s no stranger to this kinds of talk with Daniel and responding with a sorrowful answer would prompt the younger from crying. “Hmm, but I wanted them to be named Kristoff and Anna.”

 

 

“Hyung! You’re such a Frozen stan. It’s a bit worrying.” Daniel jokingly teases him, poking Seongwoo on his side.

 

 

“You’re one to talk, Mr. “Spiderman is the best Hero Ever!” he replies with one finger landing on the tip of Daniel’s nose.

 

 

 

 

Daniel lets out a hearty laugh, and Seongwoo loves everything about it until he saw tears running down the younger guy’s cheeks.

 

 

“Daniel, are you ok? Something bothering you?” Seongwoo’s eyebrows raises and his forehead wrinkles, obviously worried about Daniel. He could feel his heart burning from the sight of Daniel crying, he could hear his heart breaking from being helpless about their situation. It was a relationship that was not meant to work out in the first place, because it would be too scandalous for the whole nation if they were to be exposed. They’d lose their jobs and who knows, maybe some friends and people they cherish.

 

 

Daniel wipes his tears with both his hands and clears his throat, “Nothing, hyung. I’m fine.” And proceeds to rest the right side of his head on Seongwoo’s left shoulder. “I’m just worried and afraid.”

 

“Mmmm.” Seongwoo could just hum at the answer, implying that he’s listening and Daniel could continue talking. They’re both captured by the enamoring beauty of the indigo sky and the deep blue sea, eyes fixed in front, wandering at the heavens littered by glittering stars.

 

 

 

“Hyung, can we debut together again? I mean, after WannaOne disbands next year. You know it’ll be fun. I can talk to Jisung hyung, Jinwoo hyung, Taewoong Hyung and Jaehan hyung if you want. We can also talk to Jaehwan right? You know, he does not have an agency too after we disband? He’ll love that idea. Our CEO is actually planning on providing me and Jisung hyung an independent label under them, so it’s no problem on my side. Haha. Didn’t you tell me one time that there’s a problem with Fantagio? Oh, also when I’m browsing Twitter, I see a lot of our fans wanting us to debut together again, they even call us K.O. We’ll debut together and we can stay on the same apartment with the rest of my MMO friends. I actually dream about it a lot. What do you think hyung?”

 

 

 

Daniel took Seongwoo’s silence as a cue for him to continue talking.

 

 

 

“Hyung, you see, if we debut together, not only will we be able to spend our idol careers together, but we’ll also continue the things we do right now. We can sneak out at night and eat at my favorite restaurants and your favorite cafes. We can continue on bothering Jisung hyung right? We love it when he loses his shit. We can win more awards, film more variety shows together, meet more celebrities we admire, shoot more pictorials, practice till we’re too tired and record songs until our voices are gone. If we debut together, I’ll be able to wait for you everytime we exit the stage, you know, the usual thing we like doing? If we debut, we could travel more and be free, too. We could do the things we can’t do in Korea. We can hold hands, we can walk together and sleep together and do romantic things together. Do you know how frustrating it is to hide the one thing you’re most proud of?”

 

 

Daniel narrates as if he was in a trance. His voice was shaky as he was doing everything he could to stop his tears from falling down. He waits for a reply from his dearest hyung, but all he could hear is sniffing. He lifts his head and looks at Seongwoo, now bawling in tears and biting hard on his lips.

 

 

Daniel is devastated and tried biting back his tears. He hated it when Seongwoo was sad and he couldn’t bear to watch when Seongwoo is crying. He wipes Seongwoo’s tears with his own hands, and proceeds on patting the back of the older guy. He stops doing so when Seongwoo shifts his body closer to him, and now it’s Seongwoo’s turn to respond.

 

 

Seongwoo leans his head into Daniel’s right shoulder, and places his left hand at top of Daniel’s right thigh, just like how Daniel did during their Get Ugly evaluation. Daniel quickly responded to Seongwoo’s request, and interlocks his fingers tightly with the older guy’s fingers.

 

 

 

“First, don’t cry about the things I’m about to say, ok? You know, looking back, I think it’s funny how we relied so much on each other during the show. We became friends real fast, started doing things together, cried together, struggled together, shared victories together without even thinking if we could even debut together. And that’s exactly why I’m crying moments ago. We’re relying on each other, still doing things together, cry, laugh, struggle, share victories together without even thinking of what the future has instore for us.” He pauses and lifts his head up to face a teary-eyed Daniel. “But you know, I like that feeling of uncertainty. We don’t know anything about the future, so let’s spend every day we have until December 31, 2018 like it’s our last day together. I don’t know if I could debut with you and I can’t promise even though I desperately want to do the things we love doing together, but one thing I know is I can see myself 60 years from now, and you’re still there by my side every time I wake up in the morning, calling my name when you’re sleep talking.” Seongwoo finishes his monologue with a sincere smile, tears welling up on his eyes but he managed to hold it in.

 

 

Daniel, unbelievably, was able to stop himself from crying. He brings both of his hands to Seongwoo’s cheeks, cupping the older guy’s face, and squishing them lightly. “Have I ever told you that you look so handsome while crying?” Daniel queries, his voice thin with a mocking tone. Seongwoo nods, and replies with a muffled “Yes, about 5 times already.”

 

 

“And have I ever told how much I love you?” he retorts back. Seongwoo shakes his head (he’s lying of course).

 

 

Daniel playfully responds to Seongwoo’s lie. He folds his arms together, and turns his head to the side that’s not facing Seongwoo. “Hmp, I knew it. And you told me you’d grow old with me. Lies.” he complains in his fakest whiny voice. Seongwoo laughs at the younger’s attempt of acting cute, and proceeds to wrap his arms around Daniel’s waist. He buries his face in Daniel’s broad shoulders, his nose at the crook of his neck and breathes into it, and he could literally feel Daniel’s body shaking in response. He giggles at Daniel’s body reaction, and utters “Your body does not lie, Daniel.”, looks up and sees Daniel panting, his exhales getting faster and shorter. He brings his face closer, looks at their body guard who’s watching them from afar and raises a hand, gesturing the body guard to look away for a minute. As the security conforms with his request, he proceeds to lock lips with Daniel.  Daniel responds to Seongwoo’s kiss and closes his eyes, finally able to release the tears he was holding back for how many minutes now. The kiss was short and chaste, but it was the most honest kiss that he and Seongwoo has ever shared. Seongwoo finishes the kiss with a playful nibble on Daniel’s upper lip. He felt Daniel’s lips raising up and forming a smile after he’s done feeling it. “I know that you love me, ok. And you know that I love you just as much.” he winks at Daniel and Daniel winks back.

 

 

Daniel then stands up and dusts himself, offers a hand to Seongwoo, and the elder complies. “Hyung, you wanna drink?” and before Seongwoo could open his lips for an answer, he found himself getting dragged by the love of his life.

 

\---oOo---

 

 

It’s 1:30 AM, and Daniel and Seongwoo are already at their 4th pint of beer. They are sitting beside each other, on the counter of the cozy pub that Daniel chose himself because it reminded him of Les Deux Plats’ interior. Seongwoo is aware that both of them are drunk, but he notices that Daniel is a bit drunk than him by the way the younger is getting bolder with his skinships. Daniel’s right hand is resting on Seongwoo’s left leg, and god, Seongwoo wished that Daniel won’t do anything more courageous than resting his hand on his leg.

 

 

The atmosphere in the pub is warm and inviting, despite it being crowded with dozens of people. It suited their conversations as well. Instead of the angsty confessions they blurted out awhile ago, they just talked about random things they could think about. They reminisced about their bug-infested date in Gapyeong during their pair-mission for WannaOne Go, with both of them agreeing on not coming back again. Both complained about the tiring rehearsal they did today, even arguing whether it was Jaehwan or Jisung who made the most mistakes. Lastly, they both gossiped about the things they see on Twitter, the sweet and spicy fanarts by OngNiel fans, the postype fanfics and the various conspiracy theories that fans formulate regarding their relationship.

 

 

“Yah,” Seongwoo props his head after resting it on his hands for a while, “I have something important to ask you.”

 

 

The sudden shift of topic surprised Daniel. Even while intoxicated, he could differentiate the change on Seongwoo’s voice. He swallows his spit, and gulps a mouthful of beer, looks at Seongwoo seriously, “What is it, hyung?”

 

 

 

 

“You… during the Finale Concert, why did you ignore me when --- I approached you at the encore - - and you were dancing Get Ugly with Sungwoon and - - - I ran to you - - and you just turned your head?” Seongwoo’s wording was a mess, he knows, but he’s been yearning to ask Daniel about this pathetic incident. Daniel couldn’t help but giggle from Seongwoo’s question (but honestly, he couldn’t remember ignoring Seongwoo at the concert ‘cause he’ll never ignore Seongwoo). He gets down from his chair, and turns Seongwoo’s stool, so the older is facing him. Seongwoo furrows his eyebrows, confused of what Daniel is attempting to do.

 

 

 

“Let’s do it then.” Daniel suggested, hands on his waist, waiting for Seongwoo to follow suit.

 

 

Seongwoo tilts his head, still not getting Daniel’s signals, “What do you mean by let’s do it?”. It took him a couple of seconds to finally realize what Daniel was implying, “Are you serious? We can’t dance to that part in front of these strangers.” _Unbelievable, how drunk is he?,_ he thought to himself.

 

Daniel does not budge though, and he’s still staring at Seongwoo, who’s trying his best to avoid his gaze.

 

“Alright fine, screw these people.” Seongwoo rolls his eyes, and gets out of his seat, and proceeds to do the dance with Daniel. Seongwoo thanked the Lord that people didn’t notice them doing the stupid dance.

 

Daniel, on the other hand, is all smiles, his face flushed, perhaps from the effects of the booze, or from Seongwoo’s adorableness.

 

Daniel couldn’t hold it in as he launched himself to Seongwoo, arms wrapping around the older guy’s waist, chest plastered to each other. He flashes his signature toothy smile which Seongwoo loved, and pokes his bff on the cheek, “You’re too cute, hyung.”, and plants a quick peck into Seongwoo’s lips.

 

Seongwoo’s eyes widened not due to the unexpected gesture that Daniel just did, but from the fact that they did it in front of dozens of strangers. “Are you crazy?” he exclaims gently into Daniel’s ears.

 

Daniel nods, “Crazy for you? Yes.”

 

Seongwoo chuckles, “Gross.” and playfully slaps Daniel on the chest, with the younger letting out an exaggerated wince. Seongwoo thought that maybe it’s alright, doing romantic gestures like this even in public. They’re in California after all, a total opposite of the traditional and conservative country they’re from.

 

 

 

Daniel tightens his bear hug, bringing their faces closer together, “Hyung, it’s a bit early, but Happy Birthday.”, a warm smile finished the greeting. Seongwoo smiles back, and Daniel takes it as it is. Daniel proceeds to rest his forehead into Seongwoo’s shoulder, and starts to rock their body slowly. Seongwoo found it romantic, the way their bodies sway in a unison, like a couple during their wedding dance but he also think it’s very funny that they are dancing slowly with an EDM song as a background music. _He must be very drunk._

 

“Daniel, let’s go back to the hotel shall we? We’re both drunk, and I’m sure one body guard can’t drag us both if we decide to drink a little more.” he whispered into Daniel’s ears. Daniel nods in agreement.

 

 

 

\---oOo---

 

 

 

 

Walking back was a bit of a struggle for Seongwoo, especially if you have a 6-foot guy clinging on you like a cicada on a dead wood. Daniel was wasted, so wasted that they have to sit a couple of times on the sidewalks just so they could rest for a while. Every resting time was taken advantaged by Daniel, who would grab Seongwoo by the hand and sing him a random line from that one Chainsmoker song. Seongwoo loved it, nonetheless, petting a drunk Daniel when even him was a tipsy as fuck.

 

 

They successfully arrived at the hotel room, with the assistance of their body guard and manager who was waiting for their arrival. A freshly showered Seongwoo is now lying on his back, and the familiarity of the mattress was intoxicating. On his side was a sleeping Daniel, who reeks of the strong alcohol but it’s ok, because Seongwoo loves every bit of this big guy. He watches Daniel for a while and gets giddy when he saw Daniel smiling with two of his front tooth protruding out of his mouth. He wonders what kind of dreams he’s having right now.

 

 

“ _…gummies.. ah haha.. yeah, I like gummies_.” Daniel is sleep talking once again. Seongwoo tries to hold his laughter. “ _…but I like Seongwoo more…”_ and proceeds to end his sleeptalk. Seongwoo’s heart melts and likes the idea that Daniel is thinking about him even on his sleep.

 

 

He brings one hand closer to Daniel’s face and waves it, confirming if the younger is really asleep, and plants a soft kiss on Daniel’s lips. He then closes his eyes, lies on his side, and thinks of meeting Daniel in slumberland too.

 

 

 

 

 

…or maybe not.

 

 

 

Daniel turns to his side and cuddles Seongwoo, one leg propped on Seongwoo’s leg, his nose meeting the back of Seongwoo’s neck. His heart is beating fast, and his body emitted warm heat. His exhales are getting shorter and hotter, and Seongwoo could feel it on his neck.

 

 

“Daniel, what are you doing?” Seongwoo asks, his voice childlike that’s filled with curiosity.

 

 

“Hyung, you’re too unfair, waking me up with a kiss. I want to kiss you, too.” he replies with a husky, sleepy voice. Seongwoo turns and faces Daniel, brings his leg at top of Daniel’s leg.

 

 

 

“Is that all? Because I could feel something hard and big grinding on my ass couple of seconds ago.” he squints his eyes, and kisses Daniel’s cheeks. Daniel grins from one ear to the other, loving Seongwoo’s complement on the size of his dick. He wiggles his eyebrows and licks his lips.

 

 

 

 

“Hyung, I’m really loaded right now. I haven’t released since the last time we took a shower together.” Daniel pleads, his voice softer this time.

 

 

 

 

“But it’s already 3AM Daniel. We got KCon today, we need to perform, and if I can’t dance properly, it would be your fault.” Seongwoo tries to talk his way out. Although he loves doing it tonight with Daniel, he’s really exhausted and just wants to sleep already.

 

 

Daniel hugs Seongwoo tighter and brings their bodies closer together. He starts to rock his body, grinding his throbbing erection against Seongwoo’s growing package, “Hyung, but something is getting hard down there. Don’t lie. Please? You know we can only do this freely everytime we’re overseas.”

 

 

 

Seongwoo moans in response to Daniel’s grinding. He grabs Daniel’s package and squeezes it, with Daniel letting out a soft whimper, “Ok, let’s do it. But let’s make it quick but memorable?” his voice was rather suggestive.

 

 

 

Daniel plants a kiss and winks at Seongwoo, “Make me come faster then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I'm delusional just like that. Haha. Thank you for reading this L.A inspired fic of Daniel's short answer from that magazine interview.
> 
> P.S. Please go easy on me. This is like my 2nd attempt on writing a story.


End file.
